The Prefect's Bathroom
by The Leopardess
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione meet in the Prefect's Bathroom and take a bath? Caution, somewhat explicit.
1. The Bath

The Prefect's Bathroom

It was currently 10:00 on Friday night and Hermione had been doing homework in the common room for two hours so far. The stress and tension of sixth year were most definitely getting to her, she felt absolutely exhausted. She'd been feeling tired and generally off colour for a week now, and she knew what she needed – time to relax. She wondered what to do to relax and it quickly dawned on her, take a bath! Being a prefect, she could use the Prefect's Bathroom. Now _that_ was relaxing! With a plan now formed she closed her books and left Gryffindor tower.

She walked to the fifth floor, past the statue of Boris the Bewildered and down to the fourth door on the left. She spoke the password (bubble bath) and entered the large chandelier lit bathroom. The sunken bath, the size of a swimming pool, stood in the centre. Hermione grabbed a large, fluffy white towel and put it next to the bath. Then she turned on several of the hundred taps surrounding the bath, and it was soon filled with rose-scented water covered completely with thick white, delicate pink and massive golden bubbles. It looked incredibly inviting, so Hermione stripped and stepped into the bath. 

It was quite hot, and so deep that her feet could only barely touch the bottom. Only her head bobbed above the bubbles. She dipped her head down and swam under water awhile, then lazily backstroked across the bath, relaxed at last.

She was leaning against the side of the bath, looking up at the chandelier when she heard the door open.

Hermione quickly straightened up and, seeing who it was, instinctively bobbed lower in the water and covered her chest with her arms. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Now, now, Granger, this is the Prefect's bathroom, and seeing as I am a Prefect, I have every right to be here," Malfoy sneered, "though how I am going to get clean with a mudblood dirtying up the bath is beyond me."

Hermione glared, "Well if you don't want to be here, then I suggest you leave!" 

"Oh believe me Granger, I would. That is to say, I would if I wasn't feeling so…" he struggled for the right word, but couldn't find it, "what I'm saying, is that if I want a bath, then I'm not going to let a mudblood like you rob me of it." And with that he started to undress. 

"God, Draco!" said Hermione, covering her eyes, "warn me first!" She hadn't seen anything and most certainly didn't plan to. She kept her eyes firmly shut until she heard him enter the water, then carefully opened them again.

"What's the problem, Granger?" he mocked, "worried you might like it?"

"You wish," she muttered. She badly wanted to get out of the bathroom, but she couldn't as she wasn't wearing anything and didn't trust Malfoy not to look. 

"So Granger, what brings you to the bath?" Malfoy smirked conversationally, "trying to wash off that mud of yours? I hate to break it to you, but I don't think that'll work."

"Shut up Malfoy. I just felt tired."

"Oh, well that explains everything," he said sarcastically.

"Well, why are _you_ in here?"

Malfoy stretched his arms out and yawned, "rough day."

"Fine," Hermione said, staring at the chandelier once more.

"Well, Granger? Aren't you going to ask me what happened today that was so rough?" he said sharply.

"Nope," she replied.

Malfoy pretended not to hear her. "Well it all started in Transfiguration when old McGonagall decided to give me a detention for turning Pansy Parkinson's book into a rattlesnake, even though it was clearly an accident." His tone clearly stated that it had been on purpose. "So then after lessons she made me clean out the weeds from the edge of the lake, without magic! So of course I fall in, and completely soaked I figure 'screw this!' and go back into the castle. Then bloody Filch catches me and goes mental because I was dripping all over his precious floor, _then_ he makes me sit in his office and _wait_ for an hour so he can go tell off Peeves before he screams at me. Awful day. These teachers have _no_ respect."

Hermione stifled a laugh at the thought of Malfoy falling in the lake and dripping on the floor.

"Well, that got you laughing, didn't it?" Malfoy said. 

"Well it was a funny story," Hermione admitted. Malfoy smiled, just slightly, and swam a little closer to her.

"So why are you here?"

She laughed, "I was just tired of doing homework!" 

Malfoy grew serious. "You're not like other girls, are you Hermione?"

"Huh?" she said, stunned that he'd used her first name.

"Well, most girls try to impress me with stories. They wouldn't admit they'd been doing homework. And I usually get a reaction when I taunt other girls, but it doesn't faze you at all, does it. And needless to say, no other girl has _ever slapped me."_

Hermione laughed again. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was a little, um, highly strung that day."

"Probably because you were doing every lesson on the syllabus!"

"Probably," she agreed, "wait, how did you know about that? You knew my timetable?" She grinned and joked, "Malfoy, I didn't know you cared!"

Malfoy remained serious and swam to the middle of the bath, "hey, just because I'm rude as hell to you, doesn't mean I don't notice things."

"I see," she said slowly, and began walking towards him, "so why'd you do it?"

"What, be rude to you? You know me… I've got a reputation to uphold." He was hiding the truth – that he was jealous of the attention she and her friends had been receiving from day one. Attention that he felt entitled to as the son of a wealthy, pure-blooded family. 

"And, why are you being so civil to me now?" she pressed, still moving forward.

"Well, there's no-one around now," he smiled.

Hermione stopped a few feet away from him, nervous, of course, because she wasn't wearing anything. 

"I'm, uh, sorry if I hurt your feelings," he said.

"Ha! You'll have to try harder than that to hurt _my _feelings!" she said bravely. 

"Is that an invitation?"

"No. On second thoughts, don't try harder. I much prefer it when you're nice to me."

"I like it too." She looked at him sharply, into his cool blue eyes. He stepped closer to her, right up to her, and put his hand on her hair. "And I like you, Hermione," he said quietly.

"Evidently not as much as your reputation," she retorted, a little hotly.

"Oh, don't spoil the moment," he said, bending his head towards hers and lifting her face to his. 

They kissed passionately, and Malfoy's hand slipped around Hermione's waist. Her hands moved to his hair, and his back, touching his flesh. He pulled her closer and kissed her again. She responded more excitedly, clutching at his back. Malfoy moved his lips to her neck and sucked, feeling her take a sharp breath and let it out slowly. He kissed her more gently, as his hands moved to her breasts, kneading and stroking. 

"Draco," she whispered, "I'm not sure this is a good idea." She wasn't sure how she felt about it. It felt good and everything, but she also felt… vulnerable. What if someone saw her? What would her friends think?

"You know what I think?" he whispered to her, "I think you think too much." His hands moved down to her hips as he kissed her again. When he pulled away she put her hands on his chest and kissed him, her hands moving downwards. His did too. 

Just as they were reaching the zone of no return, she stepped clumsily backwards and took a deep breath. "No Draco, I'm serious. This isn't a good idea. It's just… well it's weird. I want this to be meaningful."

"It _is meaningful," he said, moving closer to her, "come on, Hermione. I know you want this as much as I do." It was true, but it was too sudden._

"I'm sorry Draco." She moved back and pulled herself out of the pool. Malfoy gazed hungrily at her wet naked body, tastefully decorated with bubble bath, as she picked up her towel, dried off, then put on her cloak.

Malfoy climbed out of the bath as she was heading for the door. Just as she reached it he spun her around and kissed her, his body glistening and dripping water on her clothes. "I can't tempt you?" he tempted.

"Not today, Draco," she told him.

He sighed. "Well, I guess we'll always have the Prefect's Bathroom."

She smiled. "Goodbye Draco," she said, opening the door and leaving. 

Draco slammed his hand on the wall once she'd left.

"Goddamn it."

A/N lol, I'm sorry! I'm no good at writing porn! Just knocked this one up in a day, and it'll probably end there, but let me know if you think they should meet again for another date, and I can always add another chapter if enough people are interested. Review away, people! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. 


	2. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I have no claims to the characters and the settings. 

Hermione arrived back at Gryffindor Tower red-faced and in shock. Had that really just happened? It seemed like a dream now, a very, _very good dream. She was surprised to see people still in the common room, although thankfully Harry and Ron had already gone to bed, she didn't think she could deal with them right now. Feeling utterly weary she headed up to her dormitory, and in doing so, happened to glance at the clock. Eleven? She'd only been gone an hour! It had seemed like a lot longer, what with one thing or another. _

At the dormitory, Hermione collapsed onto the bed and soon drifted into a troubled sleep. 

The next day, Saturday, was a Hogsmeade weekend, so that was where Hermione and her friends were headed. Ron and Harry persisted with their pointless chatter about Quidditch, as they always did, and Hermione's mind was free to wander… but she kept coming back to the bathroom, she just couldn't get it out of her mind. The scene kept replaying itself in front of her eyes… his hand on her breasts, those eyes…

She shook her head to clear her mind, and noticed that they had arrived in Hogsmeade. 

"Let's go to Zonko's!" said Harry excitedly. Ron nodded in agreement, but Hermione didn't feel like staring at practical joke junk for half an hour, she was thirsty. 

"You guys go ahead," she said, "I'm going to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer."

"Well, okay. We'll meet you in a bit." With that they hurried off down the street and Hermione turned into the small inn. 

The line for the counter was long, but Hermione waited patiently. Suddenly she heard a very familiar voice in her ear.

"Why hello, Granger. What are you doing here?" Malfoy purred, his hand slipping surreptitiously around her waist. 

"Draco! For goodness sake, what are you doing?" Hermione said, anxiously brushing away his hand. "Don't you know this place is _packed_ with Hogwarts students?"

Malfoy pouted, "Now who's worried about their reputation?"

"Look, just, not here, okay?" she looked around nervously.

"Fine!" said Malfoy, "let's go somewhere else then." He turned around and walked out of the door, and Hermione, for reasons she would not admit to herself, followed him. 

Malfoy walked down the street to the Hog's Head, and walked in like he went there all the time. Hermione had to admit, it was a good idea. Hogwarts students very rarely frequented the Hog's Head. 

Hermione followed Malfoy down to a discreet and very dirty booth and sat down carefully, so she was facing him. 

"Well," said Malfoy, running a finger along the grimy table and examining the dust. "Perhaps not the location I would have chosen for our first real date, but you did say you wanted privacy." He grinned sneakily at her, "I hope you're thinking what I'm thinking!" he said, and to make it extra clear what that was, he ran his hand along her thigh under the table. 

"Ahem," a gruff voice coughed, and they both looked up at a grey-haired man who was evidently the barman, "we ain't running no charity."

"Pardon me?" said Malfoy acidly. 

"You either buy something or get out."

"Friendly place, isn't it?" he smirked, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a Gold Galleon. "Alright, we'll have one Firewhisky, and, what do you want, my dear?"

"Oh, just a Butterbeer, thanks."

The barman grunted, took the gold and returned shortly with the drinks and change. 

"You know," said Hermione, "you really oughtn't be drinking that stuff. You're not old enough."

"That's very true," said Malfoy seriously, taking a gulp of Firewhisky. "Do you want some?" he offered. 

"No thanks," said Hermione, turning to her Butterbeer. 

Malfoy looked at her from across the table, "so, is your plan just to pretend yesterday didn't even happen? I thought you wanted it to be meaningful! I'm sure as Hell not going to forget it."

"Look!" she said angrily. "It's just weird, okay? For as long as I've known you, you've either ignored me or called me names, and now all of a sudden you're coming onto me like Romeo onto Juliet!"

"Who?" Malfoy asked with a puzzled expression.

"Don't worry. It's just… weird."

"But I already told you, Hermione. I was just worried about my reputation."

"And now all of a sudden you don't care?"

"Because I care about you!" he said loudly, then dropped his voice down. "Listen, for the past how-ever-many years that we've spent at Hogwarts I have struggled with my feelings for you, knowing only that they would lead to no good. You do realise, of course, that my entire family would disown me if they had any idea I was talking to you like this. But I've watched you for so long. I can't deny it any longer… I want you, Hermione I'm obsessed with you. I feel like, I feel like I can't breathe without you," he stopped to take a shaky breath. 

She felt the same way, she knew that. Every time she saw him, from the first time they met, her heart would pound. At first she thought it was just nerves, because she was afraid what he would say to her, but she later realised that it was because she was attracted to him. She had yearned for that smile, an offered hand that would mean he liked her too, and now it had happened it was unbelievable. All this time she had had to hide her feelings about him from her friends, because she knew that they wouldn't understand. What would Ron call it? "Fraternising with the enemy." But she loved Malfoy's blue eyes, his pale skin, his power and the way he flaunted it, his strength, his voice, Hell, everything about him! Maybe he didn't have all the charm of Lockhart, but he had a definite charm of his own, the charm of the bad boy. He was what was missing in her life, a little bit of evil. 

Hermione looked down at her Butterbeer, feeling somewhat uncomfortable from this sudden onrush of emotions.

"I… want you too, Draco," she said slowly, then looked deep into his eyes, "since the first time I saw you. But you already knew that…" It was true, on some hidden level, they had both known. 

Draco held her hands in his on the table, and Hermione's heart started pounding and he said, "then why can't we be together?"

"Draco, this is weird."

"No, this is love!" They shared a brief moment before Malfoy joked "or lust, you know, who can tell the difference?"

He grinned at her and she smiled back, moving her hand to his cheek, then she grabbed the Firewhisky and took a deep drink.

"Excellent!" Malfoy said approvingly, then with mock horror, "but Hermione! You're not old enough!"

"That's, uh, very perceptive of you," she grinned back. 

He took his drink back and finished it off, then kissed her from across the table. "I wish we were somewhere more private…" he said.

"Yeah, now you know how I felt! So where do you suggest we go?"

"How about… the Prefect's Bathroom?"

"How original!" she smiled, "alright then."

So Hermione and Malfoy left Hogsmeade and walked back to Hogwarts, back to the Prefect's Bathroom. 

Once there, Malfoy took Hermione in his arms and spun her around in the air. Hermione shrieked until he put her down, and with her arms around his neck she kissed him passionately, their tongues pressing, testing, tasting each other. Hermione opened her eyes to find Malfoy gazing at her as he fumbled with her uniform. The broke apart and he pulled hers off, then his own. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She could feel his heart pounding against his warm, bare chest which was pressed against hers. She ran her hands through his white-blonde hair, across his hot, pale skin. He reached down and pulled her underwear away, toying with her underneath her soft, downy hair. She moaned as his fingers entered her, and he kissed her again, this time more hungrily, more insistently. He stopped only to let her take a deep shuddering breath, and then she latched herself onto his neck. 

Now it was his turn to moan, and in ecstasy his fingers slipped away from her as she sucked and licked the side of his neck. Then she moved down to his chest, suckling his nipple. He laughed breathlessly and she moved yet further down, kneeling and pulling down his black and green satin boxer shorts. 

She caressed his thighs and took his hard, yet somehow soft, manhood inside her mouth. She sucked and he moaned. Tired of these reactions, she bit him gently. 

"Ouch!" he whispered, then, "no, don't stop!" She stopped and stood up. 

He softly bit her ear in retaliation, then pulled off her underwear and threw it aside. He pushed her against the wall again, pinned her to it with his own body. She looked at him, feeling extremely nervous, and he looked back. Sweat trickled down his forehead and he entered into her. She bit her lip to keep from calling out, feeling both pain and pleasure simultaneously. He sighed and pushed further into her until he was completely enveloped, then they moved together, slowly at first, then faster, and faster, until they moved with a pounding rhythm, punctuated by the quiet screams and loud moans that escaped their mouths as they approached climax, then reached it, then…

Malfoy stopped, and Hermione, shaking, clung to him. Their bodies were both glistening with each other's sweat now. Hair stuck to their faces as Malfoy drew out from her. He was shaking too, though less than she. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. She returned the kiss with equal tenderness, though still in shock. 

Malfoy was tired now, but still had the presence of mind to fill the bathtub with scented water, as they were in no state to see other students. Once it was full he returned to the wall, took Hermione's hand and led her to it. They jumped in together, and Hermione revived. She swam under the water, behind Malfoy, she grabbed his legs and pulled him under. 

He rose to the surface sputtering, and she rose in fits of laughter. He chased her across the massive bath, eventually trapping her with both arms and kissing her. They made out for a while, then agreed they should go back to the rest of the world before they were missed. They dried and dressed and left, arm in arm, separating only when they saw other people. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione understood that Malfoy would not, could not sacrifice his entire family just to be with her in public, and he knew that Harry and Ron, though perhaps a little dense, were still important to Hermione. So it was silently agreed that their relationship would remain a secret from the world. To the public's prying eyes they were as rude to each other as ever – nothing had changed. For the rest of their years at Hogwarts, neither Ron, Harry, the Malfoys, nor anyone for that matter, had the slightest notion of what had gone on, and what continued to go in from that day onwards, in the Prefect's Bathroom. 

A/N. :P tadaa! I suppose I could have drawn out the whole "does she like me or not" stuff, but I have no patience for that kinda indecision. So, this was just more porn without plot. If you liked it, and maybe want more, then please review and I can add a few more escapades if enough people are interested. If you want something that isn't just porn, but still has Draco/Hermione action, then please review, then check out my next story, which will come out in January 2004 – it actually has a storyline!!! 

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the Prefect's Bathroom. 


	3. Back to the Bathroom

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all claims to the characters and setting enclosed herein. 

**_Back to the Bathroom_**

"Aaah…" Draco sighed as he sank blissfully into the bath. The silvery bubbles tickled his nose and crackled in his ears, but the water was warm and inviting, and he was with Hermione, and that was all that was important. He looked up at her now and said playfully, "care to join me?"

Hermione chuckled but declined, "I'm good up here," she explained, "It's so hot in here, it's like a sauna. Much to hot for a bath. But I'll sit here with you." In saying so, she sat on the edge of the pool-like bath and dipped her legs into the hot water, hitching her robes up thigh height and wincing slightly at the heat. 

"'Atta girl!" Draco grinned at her in a most undracolike expression. He sidled up beside her and lifted one of his long arms out of the water. "So," he said, running a finger up her leg, "what do you want to do?" The glint in his eyes and the roaming finger made it clear what _he _wanted to do. 

"Talk," Hermione said decisively. 

Draco immediately dropped his hand back under water. 

"About what?"

"About us."

Draco studied her face. "Good talk, or bad talk?"

"Good talk." 

Draco relaxed, then grinned cheekily. "You want to know how I feel about you? Hehehe… when I think about you… I feel… hard, and -"

"God, Draco! Don't be so crude!" Hermione said, splashing water at him. "You don't need a bath, _you_ need a cold shower! And I wasn't going to ask that. I just wanted to know… do you think we should go public?"

"What, proclaim our love to the world and walk around the halls of Hogwarts arm in arm? Cast wayward glances at each other across the Great Hall? Shall I invite you over to meet my family. I'm sure they'd LOVE to meet you."

"A simple 'no' would suffice," Hermione said moodily.

"Come on, Hermione. You know as well as I do that it'd never work in public. I mean, just think of what Harry would say! The poor sod would probably kill himself!"

"Don't say that," Hermione said swiftly, casting her eyes away. Draco was instantly regretful. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, I know you don't like the thought of you hurting him. But, you must see how it has to be a secret."

He reached his arm out and pulled her mouth to his in apology. She nodded. 

Draco smiled at her, and then swam away up and down the bath in tiny laps. 

Hermione knew he was right. Of course he was right. There was far too much working against them out in the real world, but despite herself it had become a little fantasy of hers. Draco and her holding hands down the corridors, sitting together in the Great Hall, lounging on the grass… underneath a tree… watching the sunset. It was a dream that could never come true. For this fairytale, there would be no happy ending… none in sight. 

She sighed, lost in her thoughts and beginning to feel depressed. Hermione leant over the edge of the bath, her hands trailing over the bubbles, some of which turned briefly pink at the touch. As she looked down she saw something move under the water, and Draco's head bobbed up above the bubbles. 

"Why the long face?" He asked her.

"Just thinking…" Hermione said heavily. 

Draco stood up on the floor of the bath, and was raised a little higher above the bubbles. He reached out his hands and caught hers in his grasp and brought them to his lips. "You don't need to think," he told her. 

A brief look of horror entered into Hermione's face and she shook her head vigorously. 

Draco increased the pressure on her hands and nodded smugly. 

"No, Draco! Don't you even-!"

But before she could finish her sentence, Draco yanked on her hands and pulled her into the bath!

Hermione flailed around for a moment until she found her footing and stood up. Her hair hung wet against her head and her robes clung to her body heavily. Luckily for Draco he was still holding her hands, because if he hadn't been, she would have strangled him.

"Goddamn it Draco!" she spluttered at him, looking highly bedraggled beside his calm, sexy exterior. 

"Stop talking," he said, and kissed her. 

Hermione kissed him back for a while, but when he put his hand around her back and pulled her closer to him, she resisted. Her wet cloak was slapping most aggravatingly against her legs, and her shoulders were sagging underneath the weight of the sodden gown. With some degree of difficulty she managed to exit the bath and sit on the floor, shivering as the hot water dripping from her became steadily colder. 

Draco followed her out, unashamed of his nakedness and not even bothering with a towel. He sat beside her and smiled at her, earning a somewhat weak, but still visible smile. 

"Come on," Draco said, "let's get you out of these clothes." 

Hermione resisted temporarily, before giving in to his skilled hands as they undid buttons and pulled away several layers of clothing.

"There's just no saying 'no' to you, is there?" Hermione said, only half-teasing.

"Sure there is," Draco smiled down at her, "but, as you are well aware, I can be _very _persuasive."

As though to emphasise his point, Draco ran a hand up Hermione's thigh, earning a sigh and muttered curse for his troubles. 

Draco silenced her in a deep kiss, and cunningly used the distraction to remove the last layer of clothing on Hermione's body. 

"Do you want it now?" he asked her coyly.

"Damn it Draco," she replied, and thought for a moment. But her mind was not clear… it was spinning. Still reeling from the memory of his hand, his mouth, his hot breath as it moved down to her chest. Moved down to hover above a nipple. Pause.

"I'm not doing anything until you give me an answer, Hermione." He said, his lips brushing her breasts as he spoke.

What question? Thought Hermione, before remembering that he'd asked if she wanted him. There was only one answer. For whatever reason, good or bad, painful or pleasurable (or both), there was only ever one cursed answer. "Yes," she whispered.

Her eyes pointed at the ceiling she felt his smile rather than saw it. The smile opened as he took the tip of her breast in his mouth and sucked hard on it. A moan escaped her lips as he bit it, and nibbled it, with one free hand moving across her stomach and a leg sliding over hers. Her breath caught in her mouth with the movement, the friction, the response that it invoked. 

He switched breasts and his hand moved lower, and lower…

Lost in waves of pleasure and gasps she barely registered the door opening.

Draco did though. 

"Fuck!" he said loudly, and quickly moved the hand away. Hermione became suddenly aware what was happening, and sat up slightly. Then both realised simultaneously that it was too late for such measures. They had been caught, as it were, red-handed. With fear registering in each face they looked up to the person at the door…

A/N

So, who's the person at the door? Ron, Ernie, Pansy, some other Prefect? Or someone altogether different who happens to know the password (like Fred and George)? Are the sexcapades finally over? 

Only you can decide.

Please review, I love getting reviews, it's what I write for. Let me know who you want to be at that door, It'll be the person with the most votes. :) Hope you enjoyed, keep on reading and reviewing! 

(ps. Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I know I promised another D/Hr fic, and it's half written, I swear. I've just had some issues with it (like I can't be bothered writing more), but I promise it will be on here soon. :) 


	4. Sprung!

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all claims to the characters and setting enclosed herein.

**_SPRUNG!_**

Harry bustled through the door, a hand running through his luscious black hair. "About damn time," he said outloud. "Why, oh _why _does quidditch practice have to go on so _long?"  _He closed the door behind him and pulled his shirt over his head. But he stopped halfway through, and slowly pulled the shirt back down. With incredulity registering on his face he very carefully looked down at Draco and Hermione, both still sprawled on the bathroom floor.

"Woah!" he said suddenly, and turned away quickly. "God, put some clothes on Hermione, and you too Draco. Okay, totally _not _prepared to see this. I mean, your day starts out fine, you get breakfast, do a little homework, go down to Quidditch practice, and in all innocence, decide to take a _bath! _And just _look _what happens! Are you decent yet?"

"Um, yes." Hermione said, straightening up her robe.

"Thank god for that," Harry said, turning back around. "So, this is unexpected. Hermione and Draco… I always thought you were gay."

Hermione wondered briefly if he was talking to her, but his gaze was placed firmly on Draco.

"Evidently not," Draco replied, with the air of one speaking the plainly obvious.

"But, that night…"

"What night?" Hermione said instantly, "Harry, did you…?"

Harry looked mildly embarrassed, "well, we just happened to… uh… bump into one another."

Draco grinned almost maliciously. "It was a cold night, and we were both out late, and curious, and blah, blah, blah. It's no big deal Hermione. It only happened once."

"Twice," Harry corrected, then looked as if he would like to staple his own mouth shut.

"Oh yeah," Draco reminisced.

"Harry," Hermione said tentatively, "I hope you're okay with me and Draco. You're not… jealous… or anything. Are you?"

Harry barked a laugh just a little too loudly to be entirely reliable. "Jealous? Me? Of course I'm not jealous. You can keep him! He wasn't that good anyway."

Draco shot him a look that despite his crumpled robe nevertheless managed to be horribly confronting and superior. "Not that good? That's _not _what you were saying at the time!"

Harry snorted to hide his discomfort, "I don't recall saying anything at all!"

"Oh no?" Draco said, grinning again in malignant humour. "How about, 'Oh Draco, oh harder Draco, oh yes!'"

"I did not say that!" Harry spluttered.

"Well, forgive me if I believe that _my _memory of that particular night is a little more reliable than yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They glared at each other.

"Oookay…" Hermione said, thinking it high time to step in. "It's getting a little awkward right now. A little weird… so, if you don't mind, I think we should get out of here."

"I can't walk around the halls like this," Draco pointed out without looking at her, meaning his crumpled clothes and sweaty hair.

"And I still want my bath!" Harry said indignantly.

"Okay, we'll all take a bath."

At this Harry and Draco both looked at Hermione hopefully.

"Uh, no," she answered, "no funny business. Just a bath. Deal?"

"Whatever you say, Hermione," Draco chanted.

"Alright then. Let's just hope there's no other interruptions." Hermione smiled, before stepping out of her robes and into the bath, which was happily still full to the brim with warm water. It was only a few seconds before Draco and Harry jumped in after her.

"Aah… that's better!" Harry sighed.

"What are you doing in here anyway, Potter?" Draco said, sidling over. "This is the _Prefects _Bathroom. You know… for _Prefects?"_

"It's also by far the nicest bathroom in the castle. Just look at this bath! It's more a pool than a bath."

"Hardly. A small lake, maybe, or a pond. Not a swimming pool. My pool at home is ten times this size," Draco said, looking down his nose at Harry.

"Stop bickering, you two!" Hermione said from the other side of the bath.

"What's there to do but bicker?" Draco asked.

"Well, you could tell me all about your little run-in with Harry. I have to say, I'm very curious about the whole thing."

"Are you?" Draco said with a silky voice, half implying that she might want a demonstration.

Harry cut him off. "There's really not much to tell," he said. "I just walked in on him in the astronomy tower, looking across the grounds, looking like a poor lost kitten."

"I did _not _look like a poor lost kitten!"

"Yes you did. Anyway, I felt sort of sorry for him so I stood next to him and started talking about stuff."

"He was talking about how beautiful the stars looked from out here and how you can see for miles and miles. He was totally coming on to me, Hermione. I think we should clear that up."

"Coming on to you? Well… maybe a bit."

"Told you."

"Anyway, then he started crying…"

"Crying? I never cried!!!"

"I saw your shoulders shake!"

"That was a sneeze!"

Hermione bit back a laugh.

"Well, he was crying and I put my arm around him… you know, to comfort. And the next thing you know, he's kissing me!"

"You kissed me first!"

"I most certainly did not!"

"You certainly did!"

"Okay, Okay," said Hermione. "Well, that sounds like a really magical evening," she said sarcastically.

"It was, actually," Harry reminisced.

"Yeah," Draco agreed.

"Anyway," Harry said, shaking his head to clear it. "How did you two meet up?"

"Well, I was taking a bath and Draco walked in and took one too."

"Well, that's not a very interesting story, I thought it would go on for longer."

"It would, Potter, but she left out all the details. And I think that's for the best."

Harry smiled wryly. "So how long has this been going on?"

Hermione thought for a while. "A few weeks."

Harry looked slightly shocked. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I didn't know what you'd say," Hermione answered honestly. "I was afraid you'd be angry. Anyway, why didn't you ever tell me about _you _and Draco?"

Harry blushed. "Same reason," he admitted.

"Well!" Draco said a little harshly. "Nice to know you're both so ashamed to be with me."

"To be fair, Draco," Hermione retorted, "it's not like you stroll around telling the world about me, either."

Draco opened his mouth to argue, then decided against it.

"Exactly," Hermione said haughtily. "Now, if there's nothing else to say, I think I'll get out of the bath now. There's that potions essay due tomorrow that I need to finish."

Draco shrugged. "If you must," he said.

She turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't I get a kiss first?" he asked innocently.

Hermione smiled and looked a little embarrassed, but nevertheless went over to Draco and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Happy now?" she asked.

"Happier… but that was hardly a kiss."

"But Harry's right there, Draco. I can hardly make out with you in front of him."

Harry coughed, "Oh, don't mind me. I won't watch or anything."

"There, see? Harry doesn't mind. In fact, Harry, would you like to join in?"

_A/N_

_Would Harry like to join in? The choice is yours!!! _

_Oh, and sorry for the serious lapse in chapter updates. I've been really busy lately, and I hadn't felt like writing much. I should be able to get the next chapter up in a week or two. Promise! :) Thanks for waiting, for those of you who were. I hope you liked that chapter, there wasn't much action in it, I know, but I'll make up for it next chapter. If you enjoyed the story so far, Review!_


	5. Threesome

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all claims to the characters and setting enclosed herein.

**_Threesome_**

****

Harry's eyes goggled. "What?"

Hermione stumbled backwards. "What?"

"Join in?" Harry gasped.

"Join in?" Hermione echoed.

"Join in." Draco said with a characteristically playful smirk. "Come on Harry, live a little."

"Join in?" Harry asked again with disbelief.

"We're all friends here, and isn't that the most important thing?" Draco grinned. "It'll be great. Unless… you don't want to…"

Harry looked, if possible, even more stunned. "Well… of course I, that is to say, it's okay with me if it's okay with Hermione."

"Of course it's okay with Hermione!" But looking over at Hermione's pale face, Draco's smile faltered. "Isn't it?"

Hermione blinked twice as if to wake up from a trance or fantasy. "Well, it would be a little weird."

Draco looked absolutely crushed, and Harry, though he tried to hide it, felt the same way. He had always felt… close… to Hermione. After all the adventures they had shared together, all the hours spent alone or with Ron in the twilight common room, poring over books and what-not, it seemed almost fitting, nay, inevitable, that they would one day be together. Such conclusions are drawn only too swiftly by the lonely teenage mind. And Draco… after that night together he had always half-hoped, half been terrified of repeating the experience. To have both at once? The mind boggled.

Harry's mind snapped back to reality as Hermione took an enticing step forward. "Then again," she said, with laughter and something else in her eyes, "it might be kind of fun."

Harry's face split into a huge grin. Draco, likewise, was smiling. "Excellent," he murmured.

Draco trailed a fingertip down Hermione arms, sending up a wave of goosebumps, and then held a hand out towards Harry, inviting him over. Harry, somewhat nervously, accepted his hand. The water was still warm, Harry decided it must be enchanted that way, because they'd been in the bath for quite some time. It was just slightly hotter than skin temperature, and it was hard to tell where water ended and skin began. The lights were dim and the air smelled faintly of roses – remnants of bath bubbles. All in all, quite a romantic atmosphere. Harry shivered involuntarily when Draco ran his finger across his hand and pulled him close. He positively shook when Hermione kissed him.

It was a soft, slow kiss, like melting butter and chocolate. He opened his mouth against hers, and with his breath caught in his throat, gently caressed her tongue. It was exactly how he had always imagined kissing Hermione would be. Hermione could feel Harry's sweetness and caring permeate through that kiss, but behind it, a barely constrained fervour threatened to break out.

Meanwhile, Draco was feeling a little left out. Sure, it was great watching them kiss, but it simply wasn't the same to actually being kissed himself. Then again, it had been his idea, and he could hardly go getting jealous now, so with his hand still firmly holding Harry's, he bent down and kissed Hermione's neck.

Hermione inhaled sharply and her body tensed. Harry, with his eyes closed, took this as a sign that he was doing something right, and kissed her harder, moving his hand to cup her head, burying it in her curls.

Hermione moved a hand around Harry, and her other around Draco, drawing them closer. Draco sucked gently and bit down softly on her delicate skin, and she sighed.

But Draco was growing tired of this. Having Harry so close by was distracting, and, given their history together, incredibly arousing. Draco disengaged himself from Hermione and turned slightly to face Harry, still with his eyes closed, still kissing Hermione.

With his free hand, Draco traced a line from Harry's neck to his stomach, and back over his chest, he could feel the skin tingling and the blood rushing beneath his hands. Draco moved the hand that still clasped Harry's behind him, so that Harry's arm was around Draco's back. Then with all the practised ease of a past lover, Draco reached down and touched Harry's penis.

Harry's eyes flew open in shock and he immediately pulled back from Hermione, who looked more than a little confused. Looking down though she smiled in understanding, and kissed Draco gently on the cheek. Had Harry been in a more lucid state, he might have felt embarrassed, but emotions were running so high now he was finding it incredibly difficult to concentrate. He simply rested his head on Hermione's shoulder as Draco ran his hand rhythmically up and down. He was only barely aware of Hermione's subtle movements as she leaned forward to kiss Draco on the mouth.

Draco kissed Hermione back with passion. With both of his hands otherwise engaged, there wasn't much else he could do. Hermione allowed her hands to wander freely over his body, reminding herself of his curves and the smoothness of his skin, whilst kissing him again and again. Suddenly she noticed Harry tense against her.

In a flash of white heat and a shudder, Harry emptied himself into the water, clinging to Draco and Hermione as though afraid of drowning. Draco turned away from Hermione and kissed Harry just once, his tongue just gently in his mouth, lips parted.

With Harry's release the atmosphere was changed. All three immediately remembered how late it was, and how tired they were, and what a dangerous situation they were in, when any one might walk in on them at any time. With a wry grin at Hermione, Draco made for the steps out of the pool. Harry looked after him, then turned his attention to the girl with whom he had shared everything, and kissed her. With Draco's back turned, Harry kissed Hermione with all the love he possessed, and then followed Draco out of the pool. Hermione, feeling a little lost and confused, waited a moment, and then followed him out.

_A/N_

_Well, what did you think? I hope I delivered on your expectations! If you like the story so far, please review! _

_Until next time…_


	6. The Morning After the Night Before

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all claims to the characters and setting enclosed herein.

**_The Morning After the Night Before _**

****

Harry walked into the Great Hall bleary-eyed after a restless night. The physical satisfaction from what he had coined "the bathroom encounter" had unfortunately not translated to emotional satisfaction, and he'd spent the entire night half in disbelief, half in shock at what had transpired. Had he really had a threesome with Draco and Hermione? What was WRONG with him? His first… experience… with Draco had been shocking enough, but this? This was unbelievable. Incredible. Impossible.

Well, not impossible. The red-purple bruises on his neck and shoulders were evidence enough that it _had_ really happened. Either that or he had gone sleep-wrestling with the Giant Squid.

It was early, the Great Hall was practically deserted. A few early-bird students sat sipping assorted hot drinks and drinking juice while they waited for breakfast to be served, but no-one Harry recognized. He sat by himself at the Gryffindor table, poured a small glass of orange juice and looked into it glumly. The thought of food made him feel a little ill, but at the same time he was starving – being up all night worrying does that to you.

After about half an hour the Hall was a quarter full, and breakfast appeared steaming in the centre of the table. Harry grabbed a couple of pieces of toast and made to get a quick getaway into the grounds before he had to talk to anyone. Unfortunately he walked right into Ginny.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Oh, um, hi Ginny, I was just –"

"Yikes, what did you do to your neck? Go wrestling with the Giant Squid?"

"Nothing, you mean, um, this?" he said, clamping a hand over his neck. "Oh, this is nothing. It's, um, hives. I get it sometimes in spring."

"It's autumn Harry, and you're a terrible liar. Quite besides, I have six older brothers! I know a love bite when I see one."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Harry looked around to find somewhere to run, but Ginny was blocking the only exit.

"Come on Harry, you can tell me! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Wha, I, Uh, Gotta…"

"Right, you gotta go, I understand. Well, if you want to talk about it later or whatever, I'm around."

"Okay, thanks Ginny, I'll… I'll be seeing you."

"Right," said Ginny, moving to one side to let Harry through. She was a little hurt that Harry hadn't confided in her, but she understood. After all, Harry had never been hugely forthcoming when it came to his feelings, and it wasn't as if she was his best friend. Only his best friend's little sister.

Harry, on the other hand, felt nothing but relief as he hurried past Ginny and escaped into the grounds outside. The grass was crisp with frost, and the air was cold, sending up shoots of steam as he exhaled. His legs carried him towards the Forbidden Forest, but before he was even halfway there they gave out and he sat on the grass, head buried in his hands, tired, nauseous, and hungry, to wait.

-----

Hermione, meanwhile, had passed the night in the sweet comfort of sleep. Though last night had been a little… odd… it had been fun nonetheless, and that was an understatement. With a certain buoyant joy in her heart she threw open her curtains and gazed out across the grounds. Looking at the crisp frost that overlay the orange foliage and green grass she could almost smell that clean autumn air already! She decided this was just what she needed to wake up. A walk.

She got up and dressed.

Walking through the invigorating morning grounds, she had the acute feeling as though the air was caressing her skin, pressing its lips against her neck. It was a delicious, nearly palpable emotion of excited contentment.

Last night had been fantastic.

She could still taste Harry's lips on her own, more gentle and innocent than Draco's. His inexperienced hands fumbling somewhat, breathing as though he knew not what was happening to him. It had been months since she had thought about Harry this way.

She briefly flashed back to the expression on Harry's face when he had been asked to join in, and laughed. It was this laugh, perhaps, that alerted Harry to her arrival.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry! Hi, I didn't know you were out here! Why aren't you at breakfast?"

"Couldn't eat," he said gloomily.

Sensing his mood, or perhaps just his tone, Hermione spread her cloak onto the ground and sat beside him, trying to ignore the cold.

"What's wrong Harry?" she began, turning towards him.

Harry turned slightly to answer when he heard a sudden intake of breath as Hermione gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What?" Harry said, unconsciously bringing his hands up to hide his neck.

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled it away, letting out a low moan that reminded Harry uncomfortably of last night. "Oh, Harry! You're neck! What did you do?"

"_I _didn't do anything! It was you and your crazy boyfriend who did it!"

"He's not my boyfriend," Hermione said automatically, before wondering if it was true. "Anyway, Harry why didn't you just get rid of them?"

"With what?" Harry said, starting to get angry. "Make-up? 'Cos incase you haven't noticed Hermione, I don't wear-"

"Not make-up, magic you dolt! Don't you remember – oh, never mind! Hold still then." Whipping out her wand she pointed it at Harry's neck and in a flash the bruises had disappeared leaving a lingering smell of witch-hazel.

"Oh, right," Harry said, embarrassed as Hermione put her wand away. "I didn't think of that."

"Did anyone see?"

"Huh?" Harry said, thinking of the spell.

"Your neck, Harry! For goodness sake, did anyone see it?"

"Oh, um…"

"Oh Merlin! Who?"

"Well… Ginny."

"What did she say?"

"Well, she asked who'd been sucking on my neck, basically."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, I just ran off."

"Oh, this is just great. Okay, we'll just sit here until I think of something."

Hermione's good mood was definitely shot.

-----

Draco yawned silently as he stretched his fingers and arms, pulling himself into a sitting position on his bed. The grey green hue diffusing through the dormitory revealed it was quite late in the morning. Draco usually woke much earlier than this, as he seemed to need less sleep than average people. A snort from his left told him that Crabbe was still sleeping, so it couldn't be too late. Crabbe would never miss breakfast.

With the powerful grace of a cat Draco pulled his bed curtains to one side and stepped out of bed. The muted magical sunshine of the morning illuminated his long pale legs and slender upper body. A pair of green, pure silk boxers interwoven with a heating spell hid his manly lower body to some extent, although certain curves and bulges were visible as he moved.

Without looking to see who was watching, Draco dropped his boxers on the ground and quickly changed into his school robes and undergarments (but not in that order, obviously.)

He ran a hand over his hair. Being a son of an illustriously long line of pureblooded rich and powerful wizards, Draco never had to spend much time getting ready. From magic infused through generations his hair was always brushed, as were his teeth, and his skin always looked clean. It even smelt faintly of soap! He also never had to use the de-bruising spell Hermione sometimes used as his skin naturally resisted bruising and repelled most unsavoury blemishes, for example, dirt.

Feeling clean, and highly satisfied, Draco left the dormitory and climbed the stairs out of the dungeons. The clean, crisp air was like a splash of cold water upon his face, and feeling refreshed he turned towards the open doors of the entrance hall and looked onto the grounds. The morning was still.

Suddenly movement drew his eyes, and he noticed two figures sitting out by the lake. Both were instantly recognisable. Years of dislike mingled with fascination allowed him to identify Harry and Hermione even from a long distance, or in large crowds.

Thinking back to last night, Draco wondered what Harry and Hermione would be talking about now. An unbidden smirk flashed across his eyes as he figured it was probably about him. Well, let them talk, Draco thought. They can compare obsessions. He almost turned away in search of breakfast, but quite suddenly noticed the way Hermione's shoulders were set. Something was worrying her, and there weren't any tests today. Curious… thought Draco. Deciding it was worthy of investigation, he set down the path towards them.

_A/N_

_Sort of a plot-based chapter, this was. I'm trying to introduce a little more character development and stuff, but never fear! More porn is on its way probably the chapter after next. And though this chapter was a little Harry-centric, the fiction still totally revolves around Hermione and Draco, so you fans out there don't worry. I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter and the character portrayal and everything. _

_Also sincere apologies for not updating sooner.__ I guess I was busy with stuff, but mostly I had a lot of trouble figuring out where to go after the threesome thing. I'm also thinking about editing chapter 5 sometime in the future as you guys didn't seem to like it that much, and I wasn't too happy with it either. Anyway, I will be updating more if there's still interest. :)_

_Thanks for reading! Please Review!_


	7. Deception

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all claims to the characters and setting enclosed herein.

**_Deception_**

"Well," Draco said, crouched down a comfortable distance from Harry and Hermione. "Nice work, Potter. Do you know how _long_ Hermione and I have kept our meetings secret? And then after a single night with you suddenly the whole school knows!"

Harry looked indignant. "It's not the whole school, Draco. It's only Ginny!"

"Yeah, so far it's only Ginny. How long do you think that'll last? Trust me, I know how fast gossip travels in this place, especially when it concerns you. I give it a week, tops."

"So, basically your saying we're screwed, is that it?"

"Basically, yes. We're screwed."

"Well that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. "There's nothing we can do."

Draco buried his head in his hands.

"I wouldn't say that," Hermione began carefully. Draco snapped his head up and looked at her hopefully. Harry likewise turned his gaze towards Hermione, but with a little more apprehension. He knew that her plans, while usually effective, were often uncomfortable. He still hadn't forgotten the polyjuice potion of second year.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Harry!" Hermione said defensively. "It's quite a good idea! Well, it's the only one I can think of."

"Any plan at all is fine by me Hermione," Draco smiled at her.

"Well, thank you for your support Draco. My plan is that Harry pretends to be dating me."

"WHAT?" Harry and Draco exploded simultaneously.

"It makes good sense! Harry has a good excuse for having bruises on his neck and it will turn suspicion away from Draco and I. It's really the perfect solution."

"Apart from the fact that it means we're pretending to date!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"Be quiet Harry," Draco said softly, bowing his head to look at his steepled fingers in contemplation. "It is quite a good idea, Hermione," he said after a moments thought.

"It doesn't bother you?" Harry said quickly.

"I wouldn't say that I'm thrilled with the situation, but I can't see any other possibility." He looked across at Hermione, "do you think you could manage it?"

She nodded slowly, "I think so."

"Excuse me," Harry interjected slightly hysterically, "but have you both gone just completely insane?"

"If you can come up with a better suggestion Harry, I'm happy to hear it," Hermione replied icily.

Harry tried desperately to think of another idea but his imagination was running wild, and he had a slightly sick feeling in his stomach that his sanity was frolicking in the woods with it. Possibilities swirled in his mind, each half-formed and melding into one another. How was it possible for Draco and Hermione to sit there so calmly when he felt like his brain had turned into a bathtub of soup, and someone had just pulled out the plug?

"Found a perfect solution yet?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly it was as if a light bulb had turned itself on in Harry's brain. "Couldn't we just cast a memory charm on Ginny?"

Both Hermione and Draco looked at Harry disparagingly. "Harry, do you even REMEMBER second year?" said Hermione, "Remember Professor Lockhart? Memory spells are dangerous. I don't want Ginny ending up in Mungo's, and I certainly don't think Ron does!"

Draco rolled his eyes lazily, almost pityingly, "so unless you can think of a plan that doesn't involve an innocent bystander going completely insane, I'm afraid we're going to have to run with Hermione's plan. Alright?" Harry nodded dumbly. "Alright then, we have a lot to plan."


	8. Sonumbulus

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all claims to the characters and setting enclosed herein.

_**Sonumbulus**_

"Kissing in the corridors?"

"Absolutely not, Potter! Where ARE your manners?" Draco exploded in a hushed whisper.

"I meant kissing Hermione!"

"Oh. Well then… Hermione?"

"Certainly not! Come on Harry, I hardly think that's necessary"

"I suppose not." He conceded unwillingly. 'Nice try' the voice in his head told him.

"Look," said Hermione, "we just need to keep it simple. We'll hold hands a few times, tell people we're going out, and then we'll pretend to break up in a week or so. That should do it."

"Actually, it's just occurred to me that there's a rather large problem with this plan."

"What, just now?" Harry said sarcastically.

Draco ignored him. "Will people really believe that you gave Harry all those hickeys, Hermione, when you don't even kiss him in the corridors?"

Hermione thought.

"We could say she was drunk!" Harry interjected.

"No we could not!" Hermione replied, looking affronted. "I don't want a rumour like that flying around."

"Whereas you're perfectly happy with the rumour that you enjoy sucking on Potters neck like a vacuum cleaner." Draco muttered under his breath. He earned himself a glare from Hermione, who had apparently overheard.

"Well." She said quietly, "it's better than the alternative."

There was a moments silence. Then –

"Are you sure we can't just memory charm her?"

"Harry!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Well, something else then. There must be another solution! Maybe if we said GINNY was drunk! Or having some kind of hallucination!"

"Harry, that's it!"

"Have you gone completely bonkers, Hermione?" Draco asked seriously. "Do you really think people will believe us when we say Ginny's making it all up out of thin air? I think they'd be more inclined to believe that you were sucking on his neck like a -"

"Shush for a moment Draco, let me think… Yes, I think I've got it! Harry you're a genius!" she exclaimed, kissing him exuberantly.

"Hey!" Draco complained.

"Now, listen. They'll believe that it's all in Ginny's head if GINNY believes its all in Ginny's head."

"Huh?" Harry said succinctly.

"There's a potion. Sonumbulus, it's called. It puts the drinker into a deep sleep for several hours during which time they have very strange dreams. It was actually used by Healers to treat mild brain dysfunction caused by inhaling certain fumes. In theory, the dreams one has during that time allow the brain to process important information and kind of clear out old debris, like wiping the slate clean. It was most popular about a hundred years ago, when Wolfgang Bignell found-"

"Get to the point," Draco drawled, "We're not here for a history lesson."

"The point is that it has a certain side effect. It makes the drinker believe that the last hour they spent awake was part of the dreaming phase. Basically, if we give this to Ginny within the next half an hour, she'll believe the whole conversation with Harry was just a dream!"

Harry looked dubious. "Where are we going to get some Sonumbabumba within half an hour?"

"Sonumbulus," Hermione corrected, "and Madam Pomfrey should have some in her supplies."

"Of course." Draco sneered. "We'll just saunter up to Madam Pomfrey, who hates me, I might add, and casually ask for a bottle of Sonumbulus. She won't suspect a thing when Ginny falls into a three hour coma, assuming she even gives it to us, which she won't, because unlike Harry here, she's not an idiot."

Harry said nothing, and merely looked at Hermione hopefully, expecting her to come up with a clever solution.

"We'll steal it!" she said.

Five minutes found Harry, Draco and Hermione hovering outside the infirmary, each looking decidedly nervous, excited, and slightly befuddled at working together. To Hermione it seemed like Ron had suddenly dyed his hair blonde and taken to sneering. Draco was also considerably sexier, although her redheaded friend wasn't without his own charms.

"Plan!" Draco hissed.

"Wing it!" Harry said, grinning and knocking on the infirmary door. Adventure was his middle name.

"Wing it, Potter, are you mad? We have to come up with a plan, we have to know what to say – Hey Madam Pomfrey! How are you?"

"I'm well thank you Mister Malfoy. Now what can I do for you Harry?" she said looking at him fondly.

"Well, actually Draco is feeling slightly ill! Aren't you Draco?"

Draco coughed uneasily.

"He asked us to take him here." Harry added.

"Well," Draco drawled, giving Harry a look. "I was worried I might faint on the way down and hit my head on the hard stone floors, further injuring myself and possibly doing irreparable brain damage."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Well come and have a lie down if you must, and I'll have a look at you," she said, walking into the infirmary. Draco followed obediently, and Harry quickly tagged in behind him with Hermione.

"You don't look ill…"

"Check his eyes!" Harry said. Hermione took her cue to sneak off towards Madam Pomfreys office, where she kept her potions.

"They look fine to me."

"Fine?" Draco said indignantly. "I'll have you know my eyes are one of my best features! Can't you see the specks of silver?"

Madam Pomfrey glowered. "Where does it hurt?"

"Oh…. my throat," Draco said, growing slightly hoarse. "And my stomach… ooh… ow… and my leg."

"Your leg?"

"It's almost like a cramp, or a bruise. And I have a headache as well…"

"Well let's have a look at that leg. Take off your pants."

"My pants? Is that really necessary?"

"Well I can't very well look at your leg otherwise, can I? Come along!"

Draco looked at Harry wildly for help. Luckily at that moment Hermione came back into the room with a smile on her face. She'd found the potion.

"Actually, I'm feeling much, much better. Isn't that funny?"

Madam Pomfrey merely raised an eyebrow.

Walking very quickly, Draco left the infirmary and kept walking up the hall.

"Draco!" Hermione called.

"I'm taking a shower!" He called without looking back. "Just do it without me! I'll be in the bathroom if you want anything."

A/N

I know, its been a little light on the Porn recently. But there's more on the way, I swear! I'll have some up in a week or two. :)


	9. Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all claims to the characters and setting enclosed herein.

**_Just a Dream…_**

Hermione and Harry watched Draco walk off into the distance.

"I guess it's up to us to give Ginny the potion." Hermione said, looking at the apparently innocent vial in her left hand. "And we better do it fast. It only makes the hour before the potion seem like part of the dream, and it's been at least thirty minutes already."

"Look, I'll do it Hermione. It's only fair, seeing as I got you both into this mess." Harry said magnanimously, holding out his hand for the potion.

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully. His set expression told her that he was, and she handed him the bottle. "Now be careful to give her the right dose. EXACTLY seven drops. Any more than that and she might go into a permanent coma, but any less and she'll just hallucinate without falling asleep, which needless to say, would be hard to explain. So make sure she only drinks _seven_ drops. Got that? Good. Then I'll see you back in the common room."

Harry nodded, and pocketed the vial. 'Seven,' he thought to himself, as he walked towards the Great Hall.

"Hi Harry!" Colin Creevey said excitedly, bounding up to him. "I heard from Luna, who overheard Lavender and Pavarti talking, that you have hickeys on your neck. Can I take a picture for the school newspaper?"

"Get lost Colin," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Actually, have you seen Ginny?"

"She left about ten minutes ago, I think she went up to her room. She looked a bit upset, actually."

"Brilliant," Harry said sarcastically. He turned and walked away without another word to Colin, pausing only to pick up an almost empty flagon of pumpkin juice, which he stashed in his pocket.

Once out of the Great Hall and up a flight of stairs he found himself briefly alone in a corridor. He took the opportunity to very carefully add seven drops of the sonumbulus potion to the pumpkin juice.

Up the rest of the stairs and through the portrait he looked around the common room for some sign of her, the only flaming red hair was that of her brothers Fred and George. He looked for Hermione as well, so that he could ask her to check the dormitories, but she didn't seem to be there either. With time running out, Harry could only see one real option. To check the dormitory himself.

So Harry made his way to the staircase leading to the girls room, and looked at it with a sense of foreboding. Halfway up the first flight his fears were realized when the stairs melted together into a slide and he tumbled back to the start.

"Right," said Harry to himself, getting up and brushing the dust off. Taking a deep breath he looked up to the first landing, and then ran as fast as he could up the still slide-like stairs. He made it three quarters of the way before loosing his footing and tumbling right back to the start again. He was up and getting ready for another shot when he heard a voice.

"Harry?" Lavender Brown said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Lavender. Sorry, I just need to speak to Ginny for a second, I think she's up in her room."

"Do you want me to go get her for you?"

"That would be great, thanks!"

"You know Harry, you could have just asked in the first place instead of running up and down the stairs like a mad thing." Lavender said, walking up the stairs as they appeared beneath her feet. Harry didn't reply, just tapped his foot nervously as he waited for Lavender. It seemed to take a long time, but actually only took about two minutes for her to return with Ginny.

"What do you want Harry? Hey, you got rid of those hickeys," Ginny said from the stairs.

"What hickeys? Did you have hickeys Harry?" Lavender asked curiously.

"Did somebody say hickeys?" George said enthusiastically, getting up form a chair and bounding up to Harry's side.

"Who gave you hickeys Harry?" Fred added, appearing on Harry's other side.

"No one! Um, what do you mean hickeys? I don't have hickeys."

"You did this morning," Ginny said, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Ha ha ha, you must be imagining things. Who would give me hickeys?"

"I can think of a few people," Lavender said looking at him appraisingly.

"Now don't go selling yourself short Harry," said George.

"We've caught quite a few girls giving you the eye," said Fred.

"A couple of boys too," said George.

"George!" said Ginny.

The brothers shrugged, grinned and looked like they were going to continue, but Harry cut them off. "Right, well, must be off. Lots of, um, study. Come on Ginny!"

"Bye Harry!" the twins called to his back as it proceeded out of the common room with Ginny in tow.

"Oi! Harry! Let go!" Ginny said, wrenching her arm away as Harry closed the door on an empty Charms classroom. "Alright, alright, so I'm here. What's so very important?"

Harry thought quickly.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something rather personal… It's kind of hard to put it into words. Oh!" he said, as though the thought had just occurred to him. "I brought you some pumpkin juice. Thirsty?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Well, what I wanted to say to you, Ginny, is that I've always respected you," Harry began slowly. "You're such a nice person, and a really excellent witch, and just really brilliant, you know." Inspiration suddenly struck him, and he picked up her hands, holding them between his. "What I'm saying Ginny, is that I want you –"

"Yes?" Ginny said, leaning forward.

"I want you –" he began again.

"Yes?"

"I want you to tell me what you think of this spell I'm learning." Harry finished.

"Oh," said Ginny, feeling deflated. "Go on then, show me."

"Alright," Harry said, pulling out the pumpkin juice. "Now, I'm going to transfigure this pumpkin juice into something a little more exciting, and I was hoping you could try some for me, and tell me what it tastes like."

"Couldn't you just drink it?"

"Well, I could... I mean, I have! I've tasted it before, but it's one of those things… you know… those things." He grasped desperately for any idea at all, and finding one, said triumphantly: "One of those things that tastes differently for everyone!"

"Oh, alright then. Go on."

With a complicated, and somewhat shoddy wand movement, Harry attempted the spell to turn water into a wine. However this was pumpkin juice, not water, and transfiguration was not his strongest subject, so instead of turning into a full-bodied pinot noir the liquid just bubbled, turned slightly purple, and smoked copiously.

"You want me to drink THAT?" Ginny said, wrinkling her nose at the pungent smoke emanating from the flagon.

"It tastes much better than it looks, at least it did for me. Try it!"

With a grimace Ginny took a sip.

"Eugh! It's horrible!"

"Try it again, it just needed time to smoke away. Here, I'll give it a quick shake. There, try a big gulp this time, it gets too smoky in small doses."

Against her better judgement, she lifted the flagon up to her mouth and quickly took a large swallow. "Oh, bleh! It tasted even worse than last time! Harry, that is really foul. I think you need to practice more on your own before practicing on other people, eugh!"

"Wait, there's still some left! You've got to finish it!"

"No way, you finish it!"

"No, go on, it'll be better this time, all the good stuff is at the bottom anyway."

"Yeah right, if you're not going to drink it then I'm getting rid of it. Evanesco!"

"No!" Harry said, as the last of the pumpkin juice instantly disappeared.

"Right, well, if that's all, I'm going back to the common room." But as she reached to open the door of the classroom she moaned "Oh, I don't feel so good. Woah…" and collapsed on the floor.

Harry raced to her side. "Ginny?" he said softly.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, and a vague unfocussed smile spread across her face.

"How do you know my name, little purple phoenix?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh fu-"

_A/N – Sorry it's been so long posting! Hope you enjoyed, please review!_


	10. The Colours of Love

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all claims to the characters and setting enclosed herein.

_**The Colours of Love**_

Hermione whispered the secret password and entered the bathroom quietly. It looked empty, but a deep green mist concealed the tiled floor and billowed up in smoky tendrils, evidence that someone had been here recently, and had run a bath. The smoke was curiously warm, and the bare patches of skin on her arms and neck prickled and tingled when the smoke touched her, as though the mist was slightly electrical. The room smelt quite powerfully of roses.

She moved forward, her robes kicking up the mist as she went. Her mind began to feel fuzzy from the intoxicating aroma and sultry atmosphere, and all she could do was make a guess at where the bath would be. Her memory, as always, served her well. Just as she reached it and looked down, a warm, soft pair of hands covered her eyes and a low voice whispered in her ear.

"Guess who..."

Hermione's legs went instantly weak, and she managed only to smile.

"I find myself at an unfair disadvantage," he continued to whisper, his lips caressing her ear. "I am wearing no clothes, and you… You are wearing far too many clothes."

He walked around her and looked into her face as he moved his hands away. With quiet determination he began to undo the buttons on her shirt, gradually revealing a pale blue bra and soft creamy skin. When he reached the bottom of the shirt he slid it off her shoulders, and in the same smooth movement reached behind her back and unhooked the blue undergarment, letting it fall to the floor. His hands caressed her hips and waist as he traced a line of gentle kisses from her neck to her breast and back. Blood pounded in her ears as though racing to the points where his lips met her skin. Her eyes closed and she sank into him, resting her head on his shoulder and running her hands across his back. Even with the scent of roses clinging cloyingly in the mist, she could still smell that Draco smell, and it brought back memories…

A rustle.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione hissed.

"No," Draco replied languidly, his hand moving along the hemline of her skirt.

Another rustle, a thud, a giggle.

"You didn't hear that?"

"You sound like you want me to stop."

"Really Draco, there's someone here! Quick, put some clothes on!"

"Don't bother – I've seen it."

"Harry?"

Through the mist a figure appeared, Harry, stumbling in the false twilight. "Don't you two every stop! For goodness sake!"

"Jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous, thank you very much Malfoy," Harry lied. "Been there, done that."

"I know, I was there."

"Stop it, both of you!" Hermione said from the floor where she was madly fumbling for her clothing. "I've had enough! Harry, what are you doing here!"

"Now look what you've done, Potter. You've got her all frustrated."

"Um, I think that was you, Malfoy. Clearly you couldn't satisfy her."

"Oh please, I'd barely started before you came crashing in. I know you've been gone for more than ten minutes Potter, but some of us don't finish that fast."

Someone giggled through the mist.

"See Harry, even Hermione agrees with me!"

"That wasn't me," Hermione said. "Do you really think I'm in a giggling mood?"

"It was Ginny," said Harry.

Hermione smacked her hand into her head. "I knew I couldn't trust you! What did you do?"

"Well, it's complicated… but basically she didn't drink it all."

"Harry! What did I tell you!!!"

"I know, but I transfigured it so that she would drink it and it didn't really turn out well, so she threw it away"

"You transfigured it?! Why in Merlin's Beard would you transfigure a potion that you didn't know anything about!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, you never told me not to, I don't know, just fix it!"

Hermione stood up, and finished buttoning her top. "Ginny, how do you feel?"

"Yellow. You're naked!"

"No, I'm not Ginny, you're just hallucinating."

"Not you – _him_"

"I think she means me."

"No Draco, really? You think she's talking about you? Why would she be talking about you, it's not like you're the only naked guy here!"

"Sarcasm doesn't help anyone Hermione. Does anyone have any bright ideas?"

"We could make out!"

"Does anyone _apart_ from Ginny have any bright ideas?" Draco reiterated.

"Idea number one: Draco, put clothes on," Hermione said, taking control in a furious tone. "Idea number two: We give Ginny more drops until she passes out."

"Wow, how did I not think of that?" Harry asked, pulling out the vial.

"Maybe you just wanted to interrupt us again," said Draco. "I wouldn't blame you, I am, after all, stunningly attractive and extremely skilled."

Harry decided to ignore this last quip and focus on the task at hand. "Ginny," he said in a singsong voice. "Open your mouth, I have to give you some medicine," he coaxed as he crept closer towards her.

"No!" she said, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Nmph mphefine, nmpht smifk, fellow!"

"What did she say?" asked Harry.

"I think she said, 'No medicine, not sick, yellow.'" Draco translated. "And she's high, not a three year old. You can't just pretend you've got pumpkin juice in that vial. Watch a pro. And hands off my girl while I'm working my magic!"

Draco sauntered through the mist, nabbing the vial from Harry as he made his way towards the blurry shape that was Ginny. She smiled up at him, pupils wide and black as though in awe.

"Hi Ginny, are you still feeling yellow?"

Ginny nodded.

"That's good. Yellow is a good colour. Let me see that pretty mouth of yours, okay? Will you give me your hands babe?"

"Okay," Ginny said, pulling them away from her face.

"You know, I think you're very attractive Ginny."

"I know, everyone does."

"Points for honesty. Can I give you something Ginny?"

"What?"

"Let me put it another way," Draco moved closer to her, slipping his hands around her waist as he had so recently done to Hermione (who fortunately couldn't see this reckless expression of affection through the mist. "I want you to open your mouth, and close your eyes. Do you trust me?"

Ginny moved closer to him, pressing her breast against his bare chest. She licked her lips and blinked her eyes slowly, gazing up to him. With a hint of a smile she opened her mouth and said "No way. Eyes open, I want to see it. I know your sort, you're crafty, tricky, and sneaky, there's no telling what you'll put into my mouth if I close my eyes. I've heard stories of times when that's gone terribly wrong. And you're naked. I feel funny, you know, yellow, sometimes even I feel kind of green, but I am not blue, no sir. Definitely not blue, and you can't fool me. If you want to kiss me, then kiss me, I don't even mind where, but I am not leaving my mouth open to the likes of your degenerate appetites! Wow… that's a long word."

"Fine, then we do this the hard way."

Draco took a sip of the vial, and, holding it in his mouth, leant over and kissed Ginny softly. He kissed her once, twice, and on the third time he opened his lips and pushed some of the liquid into her mouth with his tongue. Leaning back with a swallow, he watched Ginny open her eyes which had at some point fluttered closed. She licked her lips and rocked back on her heels. "More?" she asked him dopily, as she began to fall. Draco was there to catch her before she hit the ground, and he let her down softly.

"You did it!" Harry said, as he saw a figure drop to the ground. Both he and Hermione walked over to the spot, where Ginny lay like a Snow White with red hair and a smile on her face. Draco sat with her head on his lap, and a similar smile on his face.

"I did it," Draco repeated. "I knew I would, didn't you know I would? I knew I would. That's true."

"Draco, did you have some of the potion?" Harry asked.

"I may have had some of the potion, allegedly."

"Hermione, I think Draco had some of that potion!"

"Really, Harry, you think that," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, take Ginny up to the common room, or somewhere else quiet so she can sleep it off. You'll probably need to carry her under the Invisibility Cloak so you don't look like you're carrying an unconscious girl up to your dormitory – she has a lot of brothers you know, and I don't think any of them would be impressed if they saw that."

"What about Draco?"

"I'll take care of him. Merlin knows why he drank the potion anyway."

"You know, you shouldn't take advantage of someone while they're, you know, incapacitated like that."

"I'll take that under advisement. Go on, get going. I've had enough drama this morning."

"Alright, see you at lunch?" Harry said, pulling the invisibility cloak out of his pocket and covering Ginny with it before lifting her into his arms and leaving the bathroom.

"Draco, Draco, Draco… why did you take that potion?" Hermione murmured to him, sitting down beside him.

"It was necessary, it was the hard way, hehehe… Hey…" he reached up and brushed away a strand of her hair. "Your hair is so amazing, it's exactly like curly cobwebs. You know Hermione, I've been thinking this for a while and it only just occurred to me – that feeling I get when I see you, I know what that is. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you! Love, love, love. Gooey, silly, wonderful love! Hermione, I love you!"

"Oh Merlin…" said Hermione.

"Did you hear me say I love you?" Draco asked earnestly.

"I heard you," she said.

"Do you love me too?"

"Draco, I - "


End file.
